


【脸鱼】A Draft

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: BGM：How can I be sure—Anomie Belle





	【脸鱼】A Draft

各位读者朋友们，你们好。

如果我有这个荣幸可以得到你们的些许时间来阅读这份草稿，那我将会感到无上的光荣。

尽管这份草稿的内容（几乎是可以肯定）永远不会被发表、内容也不可以被第三者知悉，但出于个人原因我还是选择整理了出来。

我叫荣格·福斯林，在2011年5月成为了一名记者，一名媒体人，我以上帝的名义发誓这份草稿的真实性完全可以被信任的，即使我的被采访人并不信服上帝。

 

2012年5月，我来到马德里，这是一个美好的城市，除了语言不通以外我对它抱有极大的好感，各样的美食和热情的人民，我保证游客也能在这里找到一种不可言说的归属感。

在朋友的介绍下，我游玩了许多著名景点，旅途中我甚至亲眼目睹了皇家马德里俱乐部赢得2011-2012届西甲联赛冠军，这是一场狂欢，时隔四个赛季之后，皇马终于再登西甲王座，那一天整个马德里都在沸腾，包括我这个外乡人也受到了感染，仿佛已经彻底被他们同化、归类为胜利方的一边。

那之后的某个夜晚，也是我在马德里的最后一个夜晚，我亲爱的、热情的马德里朋友前来邀请我去酒吧畅饮，他用“那里会有很多美人”来开启这段邀约，成功让我接过这封邀请函。

那一夜我们确实遇到了很多值得纳入美好记忆的事，而我，也进行了改变自己职业生涯的一段采访。

当我端着酒杯在吧台俯视舞池时，我的朋友告诉我：“你敢相信吗？！梅苏特·厄齐尔也在这个店里！”

我没听清，他提高了音量又重复了一次：“梅苏特·厄齐尔也在这里！那个得到西甲联赛冠军，和C罗一起踢球的厄齐尔！”

这个事实成功让我激动了起来，我们端起酒杯往人更多的地方挤去，像两只猫挤进一个沙丁鱼罐头。在人最多的那个区域，德国新星坐在一张沙发上和球迷合照，他的脸一次次被闪光灯打亮，我现在很远处看这一切的发生。

作为一名德国人，我当然知道梅苏特·厄齐尔，德国足坛的新星之一，应当说只要稍微关注新闻媒体的德国人，都会知道梅苏特·厄齐尔。

络绎不绝的球迷合照告一段落后，我鼓起勇气上前去打招呼，德国球星似乎被我的德语惊到，他“哇偶”了一下，用德语问我是不是德国人。

“是的，我是德国人……我来自不莱梅。”

“不莱梅！那真是凑巧。”他睁着标志性的大眼睛。

我曾以为能抗住伯纳乌球场八万一千多名球迷欢呼/嘘声的球星会是永远自信心十足的，然而很明显，眼前的黑发德国人是一个例外。

我们交谈片刻，不知是出于对德国同乡的亲切还是他喝了酒的缘故，在我提出采访意愿时，他虽然犹豫，但还是答应了我的请求。

他向酒吧负责人要了一间相对私密的包间，分别落座后我把我的记者证递给了他，证明自己的身份并不虚假，德国球星对这很感兴趣，把挂绳一直抓在手里把玩。他手指翻转，我的目光也停留在上面。

梅苏特像以往我在电视里看到过无数次一样垂下眼睛：“那么记者先生，你想要了解一些什么？”

我摆好录音笔，拿起纸笔，用于把采访过程中看到的一些细节记录下来。

“什么都可以，只要你想告诉我的。”

他说那么他需要一些时间来思考，我点头。

于是我开始记录能看到的一切：梅苏特坐在对面的单人沙发里，他头发半长拢在耳后，被灯光照亮的皮肤白皙，拿酒杯的左手上带着男款的戒指。上身着一件V领的短袖，夹克外套挂在扶手上，下身紧身的牛仔裤包裹着那价值千万欧元的双腿。当然，他浑身上下每一个零件都如此值钱，这就是足球的世界。

（整理注：片刻之后，他开口，然而说出来的许多事迹只要在wiki百科搜索梅苏特·厄齐尔都可以看到陈列的信息，那并不是什么十分有用的信息，因此在这里做出了删减。）

一番关于自己的言论发表完毕，他开始一杯又一杯地喝酒，我和他一样饮用含酒精的饮料，20分钟过去，他似乎有些醉了，甚至问我介不介意他抽一根烟，在得到我的同意后他动作熟练地摸出烟盒点燃一根凑近嘴唇。

作为一个运动爱好者，我深知抽烟应当是运动员的禁止事项，然而面对手指间夹着烟的梅苏特，我无法委婉地提出拒绝。

厄齐尔的脸被淹没在浓郁的白烟之间，每当他张开嘴唇吐出新的烟雾，我都能清楚看到每一个细节，当然在当时我想的是：“他千万不可以被葡萄牙主帅发现皇马中场在抽烟。”

（整理注：从这一段开始我的记录中多了许多不必要的描述，譬如梅苏特抽烟的细节和他抽的香烟牌子，基于让整个采访阅读更流程的想法，我选择做出删减/移动。）

那根香烟燃烧过半时他又开始说新的人和事物，他说起何塞·穆里尼奥，说自己相当享受在皇马听从他指挥，虽然不可避免有不理解主帅命令的时候，但他可以尊重葡萄牙人的想法。他连接不断地吐出夸奖，我能理解刚刚夺冠的人激动的心情。

用相对客观的言语评价了皇马主帅之后，梅苏特甚至把对方的衣品也赞赏了一番，这让我感到一点好笑（当然是善意的笑）。

我们闲聊起来，梅苏特问起我不莱梅的现状，知晓他曾经为云达不莱梅俱乐部踢球，我把自己知道的都告诉了他。

“有时间我想回去看看，”他手里捏着装威士忌的杯子，冰球在摇晃间和玻璃杯壁碰撞出脆响，“如果有机会，我们可以在不莱梅像现在这样再喝一次酒。”

如果是别人说这样的“社交言论”，也许我不会当真，但面对梅苏特，我却感到了真实的诚意，直视他深栗色的双眼，我无法找到证据证明这只是酒桌上随意的一句话。这让我感到被重视，一瞬间，德国球星捕获了我的好感。

我并不清楚厄齐尔在真正的私人生活，我是说私人的社交生活中是什么样子的一个人。在这个包间，在我眼中，他富有亲和力，笑容略带羞赧却不吝啬表露，他在倾听他人说话时会微抿嘴唇用那双大眼睛定定地看你，用细微的肢体语言认同我的话。

 

「现在想来，在这时我就已经犯下大错且不自知，就像德国球星隐藏在内心深处的东西一样，我们深陷其中，放眼看去四周皆是泥潭。」

 

梅苏特清清嗓子继续说着，他把酒喝进肚子里，好让肚子里藏着的德语全部跳出来。他抽出第二根烟，没有点燃，只是夹在指间。

“在德国，我认识了萨米·赫迪拉。”他缓缓开口。

经过之前的谈话，我已然明白这是他的开场白，录音笔显示的时长跳动着增加，我的墨水笔在笔记本上走如游龙。

 

（整理注：我亲爱的读者们，本人考虑很久是否要将这一段话放进这个注释里，在我看来这虽然可有可无，但在提供选择的选项里还是圈上了确认选项。以下摘抄来自梅苏特·厄齐尔本人的自传：“Sami Khedira and I have a real bond，based on friendship，respect and our shared ‘migrant’ background.”）

 

“他是U21的队长，我记得2009年……”梅苏特嘴唇张合，“他负责任，饱含耐心，可以很好地调节队伍的气氛，可以说萨米·赫迪拉就是它们的集合体。”他抿了一口杯中的威士忌，杯壁上渗出水珠，顺着厄齐尔的手腕往下滑，我的目光跟随那滴水，看它坠落破裂在布艺沙发上，尸体渗开一滩水迹。

 

「酒精不是什么好东西，我早该知道的。我看着年轻的德国人自顾自地沉浸在其中，他明明已经24岁，却还是满溢着孩子气，挥舞夹烟的那只手，絮絮叨叨地和我说着他的队长，他银河战舰的队友，他最亲爱的同乡朋友。我想起中国一名作家的某个形容：“他是泡在酒缸里的孩尸。”上帝证明，这并无冒犯的意思，只是那时的我被他的年少气盛慑住了，思绪像听话的狗狗跟随他的话语。」

 

他喝得那么多，酒精仿佛代替了血液奔腾在血管里，如果现在回放我们的录音，所有人都会认为这是两个醉鬼的胡话合集。

从梅苏特口中我得知了太多萨米·赫迪拉。

“他是一个大概6.2英尺高的斯图加特后裔。”

“萨米的父亲——是一个严肃的父亲——是突尼斯人，也就是说萨米拥有北非血统。他像一头非洲狮，”他顿一顿，看向我，“对了，我有和你提起过吗，我喜欢狮子。”

我的回答是否定的，他用手将滑落的头发撩回耳后。

“我喜欢狮子，它们强壮，坚毅。”他又重复一次。

我注意到他的手指尖与扶手相对，如同虚拢着一朵鲜花一样不断开合，香烟被他点燃，他并不抽，任凭烟丝在空气中燃烧。

 

「如果那时的我没有喝酒，也许就能看清酒精掩盖下的一切。整理时我发现录音里许多词不达意的句子，可爱的德国人被酒精麻痹了脑子，进行录入的同时我发现了这后半段录音的奇怪，我反复切换时间段，厄齐尔清晰说话的低沉嗓音和混合了威士忌的声线在耳边交替。

说萨米·赫迪拉时他不再与之前一样客观，年轻的皇马球星不断地提着赫迪拉的样貌，性格，经历，向我夸赞他，像兜售最自豪商品的推销员。」

 

包间里的灯光经过折射在德国球星脸上投下一片片光斑，我看着他，看见有光探进他的眼底，又静静地流走。他缓慢地眨几下眼睛，把光从眼泪里逼出去。梅苏特的嗓音低沉，身体深陷在沙发里，这个坐姿让身材本来就不壮实的他看起来更加瘦小，其实当我得知他身高足足有5.9英尺时内心是有点诧异的，毕竟无论从电视上还是现实中看来，他都是偏向精瘦的那种类型，不像他亲爱的队友们强壮。

“你知道我的前未婚妻吗？”他问道。

我如实点头。

“噢，那又是另一个故事了。”梅苏特笑笑，香烟的烟雾无限地上升、上升，白烟半遮半掩地在我们俩之间周旋，我忽然发觉这个孩子一样的德国男人也有他独特的性感之处。

他抽了第一口香烟，烟草味道和话语一起揉碎了吐出来：“萨米很会做饭，他也很会照顾人，感谢有他和我在队伍里。他的西语学得比我好，老师夸的总是他。”

 

“我爱她。”梅苏特冷不丁抛出一句话，如果不是听清楚那个“她”，我还以为他在说胡话，想必，是对过去的爱人说的。

故事好似兜兜转转又回去了，我的录音笔电量显示又往下跳了一格。

他不再说话，梅苏特伸手在烟灰缸里弹掉过长的烟灰，侧过脸去看那个在昏暗包间里闪烁的红点，耳垂上的耳钉很惹眼。

在漫长的留白里我深刻地明白了什么，有一些东西在脑海里呼之欲出，我却不能过早地下定论。

“你知道西语里的‘我爱你’怎么说吗？Te amo，最简单的词，最开始我怎么都发不好这个音，把西语老师气坏了，他认定我就是想不认真学习。”他的手用力将香烟摁灭，细弱的火焰还未燃烧彻底就被杀死了，“萨米下课之后就带着我，一个音一个音地教我说，Te——amo。”

那一刹那他的孩子气又回来了，他自己也觉得好笑地笑起来，我意识到是时候结束这个采访——亦或者谈天？

我提出要送他回去的建议，他挥手拒绝了我的好意，看得出我失落的样子，梅苏特忽然就把自己的左手伸到我面前，做出一个魔术师最爱做的从尾指开始依次合拢手指再松开的动作。

他看我迷惑的神情，道：“记者先生，请你看清了。”说罢又做了一次那个手势。

“我和你共享一个秘密。”

他看起来不像开玩笑，相信我，当你直面他，亲自，面对面地，你会发现他看上去就是如此值得信任。

 

「现在回想起来，我依旧觉得那个手势像一个魔法，在参透它的真实含义之后我就再也无法独自将这个秘密藏在心底，这也是我决定将其整理出来的原因。」

 

这时包间的门被推开，厚重的音乐声和声噪涌入这个房间，在过去一个多小时里一直存在于谈话中的人出现在眼前。

萨米·赫迪拉。

他先是和我有礼貌地打了招呼，然后才去找厄齐尔，我僵硬地坐在那听他抱怨那位来自盖尔森基兴的德国人喝太多，看他把烂泥一样的皇马中场拦腰搂紧。

高大的突尼斯后裔向我握手告别，我偷偷在衣服上蹭去手心的汗水，握住了他的右手，我的手擦过他的右手的戒指。

我抽回手，定睛看了看，右手，无名指。

 

萨米·赫迪拉把梅苏特带走了。

 

那是我们的第一次见面。

也是最后一次。

 

 

至此，已经有了三十年时光，和著名球星共享一个秘密的日子并没有我想象中的难熬，我时常会忘记这个事实，直到现在，隔着这些年的岁月，我甚至不知道梅苏特·厄齐尔本人是否对那个夜晚还保留记忆，不管怎样我也已经失去了向本人提问的机会。

我无法问他，你是否曾对他有名为爱情的想法，我也无法问最后到场的那位先生，你知道吗？

你知道吗，你说的那么多Te amo，他把其中一句当真过？

你知道吗，他爱过你？

我无从得知。

再也不能独自承受这样的事实，将其寄托于纸上也算是一种发泄，记忆与想法的结合印刷出来再从头阅读的确有一种盖棺定论的错觉，那也仅仅只是错觉。三十年后，当我翻出当年的手稿和保存完整的录音档案时，我决定着手整理那个夜晚发生的事。

基于那句与我的不莱梅的约定，我自发地为他辩护起来。

诚然这是一个采访，但到最后已经是文笔拙劣的个人情绪的发泄。再度回忆当年，我竟没有办法避免自己陷入三十年前的情绪中去。这是一篇荒诞的剧本，充斥着主观臆断和一切不该再提的年少情事。

我最最亲爱的读者们，我最最亲爱的德国人，这纸上说的一切，皆是不可信的。

然而我以上帝的名义起誓，这都是真实的。

三十年前，我来到马德里，我踏入一个深夜的梦境，一个和往年别无区别的马德里的夏天，一个谬妄松软的幻觉。

 

荣格·福斯林，  
2042年于德国不莱梅。

 

 

 

Fin.

 

脸鱼为什么总是如此悲伤  
有没有脸鱼姐妹陪我聊聊天1551  
By：一号机


End file.
